Blank Space
by QuillAsh
Summary: Fang PDKT sama Ying! Wah seru tuh. Tapi... Ying nya nggak peka. Jadi ini mau digimanain? Fang X Ying slight BoboiBoy X Yaya. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Kali ini aku bener – bener bingung mau pake summary apa. Tapi, intinya, ini adalah kumpulan kisah Fang X Ying di SMP | Slight BoboiBoy X Yaya | Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift – Blank Space

Warning : Hanya untuk Fang X Ying lovers. Nggak suka pairing?

Nggak usah baca!

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

* * *

"_Got a long list of ex lovers,_

_They'll tell you I'm insane,_

_But I've got a blank space baby,_

_And I'll write your name_"

"Hei Ying, kenapa sih akhir – akhir ini kamu suka sekali menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Lagu ini menyenangkan, Yaya. Kau juga harus mencoba mendengarkannya." Kata Ying bersemangat.

Ya, itu adalah percakapan singkat, padat, jelas, dan memukau(?) dari Ying dan Yaya. Mereka sedang berangkat menuju sekolahnya. SMP Pulau Rintis. Yup, mereka sudah besar sekarang. Sudah SMP. (Hiks, padahal baru aja tadi siang aku liat mereka masih pada SD #plak) Tepatnya sudah kelas 8. (Ketuaan nggak sih?)

"Iya, aku bingung. Kenapa kamu jadi suka sekali menyanyi akhir – akhir ini?" Timpal BoboiBoy. (Btw, nih anak dateng dari mana? #plakplak)

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula suaranya juga bagus." Kali ini, Fang yang bicara. Tunggu, ini Fang yang bicara. INI FANG YANG BICARAA! (*Gebug author*) Ok, balik lagi ke cerita.

Wajah Ying merona seketika. Tapi nggak merah – merah banget sih. Cuma jadi pink – pink gimanaa.. gitu. Ya, pokoknya gitu deh. (Ini apaan sih)

"Um.. Terimakasih Fang." Kata Ying sambil menundukkan wajah nya. (Cie.. Ciee...)

Fang hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

**Ying's POV**

_Kenapa dadaku terus berdebar – debar? Ini aneh. Dan kenapa wajahku jadi panas ya? Padahal pagi ini sangat dingin. Aneh. Apa mungkin ini reaksi tubuhku ya?  
Tapi tunggu, kok aku merasa aneh ya, saat Fang memujiku?Apa mungkin pujiannya itu dalam sekali? Ah! Aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah. Mungkin karena suaraku belum pernah dipuji._

* * *

Author's Sticky Note : Ok, aku tau fict ini punya kadar ke GJ an yang melebihi dosis. Dan, sedikit warning sebelumnya, guru – guru di fanfic ini OOC an aku semua. Jadi... Sorry aja kalau nama gurunya aneh. *peace*

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, (tuh kan, cepet banget nyampe nya #apasih?) kami langsung masuk ke kelas kami. Memang kami sekelas lagi tahun ini. Hanya, tempat duduknya saja yang agak berbeda. Aku dan Yaya di depan, BoboiBoy – Fang di belakang kami, dan Gopal – Iwan di belakang mereka.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kursiku dan mengubrak – abrik tas ku, mencari buku tulis Biologi.

"Yaya, kau sudah merangkum materi di.. Eh?!" Aku terkejut. Tentu saja. Seharusnya, sahabat pink – ku yang ada di samping ku. Tapi orang yang duduk disebelahku ternyata...

"Kenapa? Kaget?"

Fang.

"Ah.. Ti – tidak. Ke – kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku gugup.

_Ah! Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? Apa aku kurang berolahraga sampai jantungku berdebar – debar seperti ini? Tapi, seingatku olahragaku teratur kok! Atau aku mungkin demam? Tapi aku baik – baik saja. Atau mungkin ini karena dingin?(?) Kalau begitu, besok aku akan memakai jaket yang tebal!_

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Jawabnya cuek.

"Bo – boleh saja sih. Tapi, nanti Yaya duduk dimana?" tanyaku untuk mengatasi rasa kagetku.

"Hn, lihat saja ke belakang."

Aku lalu melihat ke belakang. Ternyata Yaya duduk bersama BoboiBoy dibelakangku. BoboiBoy melempar senyum padaku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan Yaya masih sibuk merapikan buku – bukunya. Aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah tahu kan, dimana posisi Yaya?"

Aku terlonjak. Kaget. "Iya, sudah." Kataku membalas pertanyaan Fang.

Aku kembali berbalik. "Yaya, kenapa kau pindah? Aku dengar orang muslim tidak boleh berduaan ma."

"Iya, tapi kita 'kan nggak berduaan. Kita cuma duduk sebangku." Kata Yaya.

"Iya. Nanti juga banyak yang datang." BoboiBoy menimpali.

Huft. Ok, aku kalah 2 : 1.

"Hm, yasudahlah. Tak apa – apa."

.

.

.

Kriiinnggg!

Bel masuk.

Aku segera menyiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Fisika. Tak lama kemudian, Bu Renny (Serius, nama ini diambil dari obat nenek aku. Neo Rheum*chyl) datang.

"Berdiri. Selamat pagi Bu." Yaya memberi komando.

"Selamat pagi Bu!"

"Selamat pagi. Anak – anak, kali ini kita tidak akan belajar di kelas. Kita akan belajar ke laboratorium. Jadi, siapkan buku, dan alat tulis kalian." Kata Bu Renny.

Wah! Belajar di Lab! Aku selalu suka belajar disana. Karena disana kita bisa ber eksperimen. Kau tahu, ber eksperimen! BER EKSPERIMEN! (Ok, aku tau ini lebay buat seekor Ying *gebug author*) setelah kami siap, kami pun berjalan ke lab. Lab disini sangat luas. Kira – kira bisa menampung sampai 50 siswa. Peralatannya pun lengkap dan aman.

"Baiklah, murid – murid. Sebelum duduk, di meja – meja ini ada tabung reaksi dan zat – zat yang akan kita gunakan untuk percobaan nanti. Kita akan membuat 6 kelompok. Masing – masing kelompok anggotanya 5 orang. Daftar namanya sudah tersedia dalam meja – meja ini. Silahkan berkumpul bersama kelompok kalian." Intruksi Bu Renny.

Tanpa menunda waktu, aku dan Yaya melesat kesana – kemari untuk mencari nama kami. Kami berpencar untuk memudahkan dalam mencari. Sudah kucari selama 5 menit, tapi belum ketemu juga. Saat aku hendak menghampiri meja lain, tiba – tiba ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Kukira itu Yaya, lalu aku berbalik dan yang menggenggam tanganku itu...

Yup, kalian benar kawan – kawan.

.

.

Dia Fang.

* * *

Jeng Jeng Jeng! Ok. Ini fict kedua aku. Dan aku sangat bersemangat saat membuatnya! Terimakasih buat Taylor Swift karena menyumbangkan lagu Blank Space nya. Lagu itu keren banget! Memang sih, antara judul dan isi ceritanya nggak nyambung. Tapi, inilah fict – ku. :D  
Terakhir, buat para readers yang kece nya kabina – bina, tolong doain biar fict ini kagak hiatus. Okeh? Mau ya? Mau ya? Mau dong. Ok? (#apaansih)

Terakhir dari terakhir, (?) mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooooooo... Ini chapter 2 nya. Makasih buat para reader anu kece nya kabina – bina yang udah ngerelain waktunya buat baca panpik aku. Thank you guys!

Sticky Note : Ralat ya, semuanya. RALAT. Di fanfic ini, mereka masih kelas 7. KELAS 7. Sorry buat chap sebelumnya. :3

* * *

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode sebelumnya...**

_Saat aku hendak menghampiri meja lain, tiba – tiba ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Kukira itu Yaya, lalu aku berbalik dan yang menggenggam tanganku itu..._

_Yup, kalian benar kawan – kawan._

_._

_._

_Dia Fang._

.

.

Jantungku kembali berdebar. Pipiku memanas. Haiya, sepertinya pipiku memerah.

_Sebenarnya aku kenapa sih? Apa mungkin aku terkena serangan jantung? Alamak! Jantungan? Tak mungkin. Atau mungkin makananku kurang bergizi? Hm, kalau begitu, aku akan makan sayur sepulang sekolah!_

Fang sedikit menarik tanganku. Lalu ia mulai berjalan. Aku mengikutinya. Ternyata ia membawaku ke meja di sudut ruangan. Tadi aku tidak memerhatikan meja itu. Habis, letaknya dibelakang sih. Aku melirik wajah Fang. Pipinya memerah. Hm? Mungkin dia juga kedinginan.

**End of Ying's POV**

Fang terus membawa Ying ke meja mereka. Iya, meja itu agak di sudut. Jadi Ying tidak menyadarinya. Di setiap kursi di meja itu ditempeli kertas warna yang bertuliskan nama mereka. Lalu Fang duduk di kursinya dan Ying duduk disebelahnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkelompok?" Tanya Bu Renny.

"Sudah! Jawab murid – murid serempak.

"Baiklah, percobaan kali ini tentang asam, basa, dan garam. Di depan kalian, ada tabung reaksi yang berisi zat-zat dan labelnya. Kita akan menguji zat-zat itu menggunakan indikator alami, yaitu ekstrak kubis ungu. Tujuan dari percobaan ini adalah untuk menentukan apakah zat tersebut termasuk zat asam, basa, atau garam. Ada pertanyaan?"

Yaya dan BoboiBoy mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan Yaya."

"Apa obat ini harus dihancurkan dulu?" tanya Yaya sambil menunjukkan pil besar berwarna hijau.

"Iya. Hancurkan dengan menggunakan mortar. BoboiBoy?" Jawab Bu Renny sambil mempersilahkan BoboiBoy untuk bertanya.

"Apa detergen ini perlu dicairkan?"

"Iya. Tapi airnya jangan terlalu banyak. Dan jangan dikocok." Jawab Bu Renny.

Kami semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Bu Renny.

Kami menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu."

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai percobaannya." Intruksi Bu Renny.

Semua kelompok mulai membagi tugas kepada para anggotanya. Termasuk kelompok 5 yang beranggotakan BoboiBoy, Yaya, Fang, Ying, dan Gopal.

"Baiklah, jadi kita harus berbagi tugas. Gopal, kau-"

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi kau yang mengatur?" Fang memotong ucapan BoboiBoy.

"Biarlah. Kan aku cocok menjadi leader?" elak BoboiBoy.

"Hm, cocok dari mana?"

"Ish kau ni!"

"Hey! Sudahlah. Buat apa bertengkar. Itu tidak baik." Yaya menengahi.

"Hm, baiklah Yaya. Aku minta maaf ya?" BoboiBoy menggaruk tengkuknya. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

Yaya tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Yasudah, biar aku saja yang membagi tugas. Aku, BoboiBoy, dan Gopal akan mengekstrak kubis ungu nya. Ying dan Fang, kalian siapkan zat yang akan kita uji coba. Bagaimana?"

Semua mengangguk. Mereka merasa ini cukup adil. Lalu mereka mulai bekerja. Gopal dan BoboiBoy menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengekstrak kubis ungu itu. Sementara itu, Yaya mencuci kubis ungu nya di wastafel di bagian belakang lab. Ying mengambil mortar dan obat maag. Saat hendak menghaluskan, Fang menggenggam tangannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau larutkan saja detergen nya." Kata Fang cuek sambil masih menggenggam tangan Ying.

Ying terdiam beberapa saat. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Fang. Fang mengikuti arah pandangnya. Deg! Fang ikut bersemu merah. Ia ingin memindahkan tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Beberapa detik berselang. Dengan berat hati, Fang melepaskan tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat." Kata Fang.

Kata – katanya cukup menyadarkan Ying. "Ah! Iya. Maaf."

Ying lalu mengambil tabung reaksi yang berisi detergen dan berlari kecil ke wastafel. Fang mengamatinya tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Ekhem."

Deheman itu menyadarkan Fang. Ia menoleh. Ternyata BoboiBoy dan Gopal memerhatikan dirinya.

"Kau suka Ying ya?" tanya Gopal dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Eh! Tidak. Aku cuma... Aku.. Itu..." Fang tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia memang mempunyai perasaan yang spesial untuk gadis berdarah Cina itu.

"Ha! Mengaku saja. Dari tadi kami memerhatikan loh." Kata BoboiBoy.

"Hn, kau juga suka **Yaya** 'kan? BoboiBoy?" Balas Fang sambil menekankan kata 'Yaya'.

Blush! Pipinya langsung berubah menjadi merah. "Ish! Diamlah. Nanti Yaya dengar!"

"Biarlah, jadi dia tahu perasaanmu." Kata Fang.

"Hah?! Teganya kau BoboiBoy. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?!" tanya Gopal sedikit histeris.

"Ish! Kalian ini. Diam! Aku masih ingin merahasiakan ini dulu!"

"Merahasiakan apa?" terdengar suara Yaya. Ia datang bersama Ying.

"Ini Yaya, si BoboiBoy ini dia-hemph!" BoboiBoy langsung membekap mulut Fang.

"Oi BoboiBoy! Jangan lakukan itu! Nanti kalau dia mati bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab ha?" Ying langsung marah melihat Fang dibekap seperti itu.

BoboiBoy dan Gopal yang menyadarinya hanya menahan tawa dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, menyiapkan peralatan. Yaya menghampiri BoboiBoy dan memberikannya kubis ungu yang sudah ia cuci. Lalu mereka mulai merebusnya. Sementara itu, Ying menghampiri Fang.

"Fang? Mana obat maag nya?" tanya Ying.

"Oh! Iya. Sebentar." Fang sampai lupa dengan obat maag nya. Ia lalu menumbuknya hingga halus dan memasukannya ke dalam salah satu tabung reaksi. Setelah itu, mereka memasukkan cuka, air garam, air jeruk, dan air tawar ke tabung reaksi yang berbeda. Fang dan Ying sudah mengerjakan tugas mereka. Mereka pun menunggu ekstrak kubis ungu yang belum siap. Sudah 10 menit mereka menunggu. Dan ekstraknya belum siap juga. Bosan, Fang pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Ying bicara.

"Uh... Ying?"

"Ya?" Ying berbalik dan memandangnya.

Deg! Fang tidak menyangka bahwa Ying akan menatap matanya. Topik pembicaraan yang sudah terkumpul di benaknya hilang sudah. Yang ada hanya kegugupan yang menjalarinya. Semburat merah tercipta di pipinya yang putih.

"Fang? Kau kenapa? Kau kedinginan ya?" Tanya Ying dengan polosnya.

"Ti-tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi." Jawab Fang dengan gugup.

Mereka kembali menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, air di gelas ukur menjadi berwarna ungu. Ekstrak kubisnya siap! BoboiBoy mematikan api di lampu spiritus, dan Gopal mengambil 3 pipet tetes untuk ekstraknya. Setelah itu, mereka langsung mengisi tabung reaksi yang berisi zat-zat yang akan diuji coba dengan ekstrak kubis ungu. Yaya dengan cepat mencatat hasilnya dan mengumpulkannya ke meja guru. Tak lama kemudian, semua kelompok ikut mengumpulkan hasil percobaan mereka.

"Nah, karena semua kelompok sudah mengumpulkan hasil percobaannya, kalian diperbolehkan untuk mencuci peralatan yang sudah kalian pakai." Kata Bu Renny.

Semua kelompok berjalan menuju wastafel dan mulai mencuci peralatan mereka. Ying dan Yaya mencuci tabung reaksi bersama. Dan Fang mencuci gelas ukur. Ia meninggalkannya di meja yang beralaskan lap di sebelah wastafel. Sambil memakai sarung tangan_ fingerless_ nya lagi, ia memerhatikan Ying. Saat Ying berjalan, tanpa sadar ia juga berjalan.

Sret! Ying terpeleset! Tanpa sadar,, Fang langsung berlari dan...

Hup!

.

.

.

.

Fang berhasil menangkap Ying.

Fang menangkap Ying, tepat di pinggangnya.

* * *

Huft, ini dia chapter 2 nya. Disini, aku sudah berhasil ngurangin A/N. Yey! Makasih buat semua ripiu nya! Sebuah ripiu sangat berarti buatku. :3

Last! Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, ini chapter 3 nya. Sekali lagi, makasih buat ripiuw nya yang semakin meningkat! Ripiuw sodara – sodara sekalian sangat menyokong. Thank you guys!

* * *

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Hup!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fang berhasil menangkap Ying._

_Fang menangkap Ying, tepat di pinggangnya._

**Fang's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan yang aku lihat sungguh mengherankan. Aku melihat Ying dipelukanku. Tunggu, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Aku mulai mengingat kejadian sebelumnya...

_Sambil memakai sarung tangan fingerless nya lagi, ia memerhatikan Ying. Saat Ying berjalan, tanpa sadar ia juga berjalan._

_Sret! Ying terpeleset! Tanpa sadar,, Fang langsung berlari dan..._

_Hup!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fang berhasil menangkap Ying._

_Fang menangkap Ying, tepat di pinggangnya._

Tunggu dulu, aku benar – benar tidak sadar saat melakukan tindakan ini! Aku melirik wajah Ying. Wajahnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Dengan kikuk ia bertanya,

"Fang? Bi-bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia bicara.

Dengan kaku, aku membantunya berdiri. Sekarang kami berhadap-hadapan. Rasa panas menjalar ke pipiku. Aku tahu, aku pasti pipiku itu memerah. Aku melihat sekitar. Huft, untung saja hanya Yaya yang melihat kejadian ini. Semua orang sedang sibuk mencuci dan Bu Renny sedang memeriksa hasil laporan kami. Ngomong – ngomong soal Yaya, gadis berhijab itu sekarang pun pipinya ikutan memerah. Ia menghampiri Ying dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Ying! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Yaya. Hanya sedikit shock ma."

"Um.. Ying?" Akhirnya aku berani bicara.

"Ya?"

"A-aku minta m-maaf. T-tadi itu benar-benar refleks."

"I-iya. Harusnya aku berterima kasih. Terima kasih, Fang." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali! Aku sedikit tersenyum. Lalu kami bertiga berjalan menuju meja kami. Sesampainya disana, BoboiBoy dan Gopal menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh. Bahkan mereka sempat menaik-turunkan alis mereka. Jijik, aku memusatkan perhatianku pada buku paket IPA ku.

Tak lama kemudian...

Kriiinnngg!

Bel istirahat.

Dengan cepat, aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari lab. Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari lab, seseorang menarik bgian belakang kerah bajuku dan menariku.

"Oi! Siapa ini?! Lepaskan!" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Hey, diamlah. Kau ini berisik sekali, seperti ibu-ibu saja." Ucapnya dengan tenang. Dari suaranya, aku tahu siapa orang ini. Cowok gemuk berkulit coklat yang sangat suka makan ini. Yup, Gopal.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dan berdiri "Ibu-ibu kau bilang?! Awas kau!" gertak ku.

"Aa! BoboiBoy! Tolong aku!" Gopal berlari dan melindungi dirinya dibelakang bocah bertopi jingga itu.

"Hahaha. Terbaiklah Gopal." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah sahabat India nya itu.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku dengan cuek.

"Kami? Kami tidak mau apa-apa." Kata BoboiBoy misterius.

"Hh, cepatlah katakan saja." Sahutku malas. Aku memasang posisi favoritku, menyilangkan tangan didepan.

"Baiklah, tadi kami berdua melihat 'itu' loh.." kata Gopal.

Hah? 'Itu'? "Ck, langsung saja ke intinya."

"Hah, anak ini memang tidak peka. Tadi kami melihat saat kau memeluk Ying."

Apa?! Mataku membelalak dan wajahku memerah lagi. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

"Wu, mukanya memerah, BoboiBoy."

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, mengaku saja kalau kau suka pada Ying."

Dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku, aku menyahut, "Hn. Kalau aku mengaku, apa untungnya buatku? Membuang waktu saja aku disini."

Aku lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka. Mereka sibuk sekali. Apa mereka tidak punya masalah masing-masing sehingga mereka mengurusi hidup orang se-

"Kami bisa memberitahumu semua informasi tentang Ying!" kata BoboiBoy sedikit berteriak.

Langkahku berhenti seketika. Jujur, aku juga ingin tahu segalanya tentang Ying. Aku belum terlalu dekat dengannya, jadi aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya bocah jingga itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menatap mereka berdua. Ternyata mereka serius. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tanda menyerah.

"Ha! Menyerah juga dia. Ayo, cepat katakan." Goda si India Gopal itu.

"Ck, yang penting kalian sudah tahu kan? Cepat, beritahu aku informasi tentang Ying." Sahutku malas. Err, bukan malas sih. Sebenarnya aku malu. Tapi, aku gunakan alasan malas saja, supaya karakterku disini tidak terlalu OOC.

"Eh, kalau mau tahu informasi tentang Ying, harus jujur dulu." Hasut BoboiBoy dengan nistanya.

"Kau mau informasi ini atau tidak?" tanya Gopal meremehkan.

"Cepatlah, mengaku saja." Kata BoboiBoy.

Aku sedikit bimbang. Memang aku sangat SANGAT ingin tahu informasi tentang Ying. Tapi aku malu, eh salah, malas mengakuinya. Beberapa detik selanjutya kugunakan untuk berfikir. Ugh, susah sekali untuk berfikir disini. Tentu saja, bagaimana caranya mau berfikir kalau dibelakangmu ada suara-suara yang menghasutmu. Ya, Gopal dan BoboiBoy masih terus menghasutku.

"Ayolah Fang, mengaku saja.."

"Informasi dari kami sangat lengkap loh.."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengatakannya." Aku tahu ini akan menjadi malu yang berkepanjangan. Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini.

"Aku suka pada Ying!" kataku sedikit berteriak.

.

.

.

"Hemph, Hahahahaha!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Apa yang lucu?!" tanyaku dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Aku sudah bersusah payah menahan malu dan mereka dengan seenaknya tertawa?! Memang, seharusnya dari awal aku memperhitungkan status 'pertemanan' kami.

"Tidak ada. Hanya lucu saja, ternyata anak ini bisa jatuh cinta juga." Kata Gopal.

"Biarlah. Ini kan hidupku." Jawabku ketus.

Lalu mereka tertawa lagi. Hah, kalau begini harusnya tadi aku tidak mengatakannya. Beberapa detik berselang. Mereka masih saja tertawa.

"Oi! Kalian ini mau tertawa atau memberi aku info?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Hahaha, sabar dulu dong. Jadi, Ying itu suka...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Sekarang ini aku sedang di kelas. Disampingku, Ying sedang mengobrol dengan Yaya. Aku menengok ke belakang. Sebenarnya bukan cuma menengok sih, aku meminta kepastian pada 2 temanku yang duduk dibelakangku. Mereka hanya mengacungkan jempol. Aku kembali melihat ke depan. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh BoboiBoy dan Gopal. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus melakukannya kalau aku mau usaha PDKT ku lancar. Jadi aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri,

"Ying? Boleh kita b-bicara?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Aduh! Kenapa sih, kalau aku bicara dengan salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang manis ini, aku selalu gugup? Tunggu, tadi aku bilang apa? ARGH! Karakterku jadi sangat OOC sekarang. Biarlah, biar mereka tahu bagaimana keadaan seorang Fang kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tentu, ada apa?" sahutnya. Aku bisa mendengar BoboiBoy sedang mengajak Yaya bicara. Mungkin ia menjalankan rencana yang sama dengaku. Hah, terserahlah. Kembali lagi ke Ying,

"A-aku... A-aku i-ingin..." Aduh! Penyakit itu kambuh lagi. Tolonglah, siapa saja bantu aku.

"Ingin apa Fang?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, bingung melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Aku... Itu! N-nanti saat i-istirahat, m-makan bersamaku, yuk?"

.

.

.

* * *

Huahahaha. Ini chapter 3 nya. Makasih buat review nya!

Yolanda audrey : Fang jadi OOC sejak ada fict ini. XD Makasih udah mau baca fict ini!

Yuka : Yup, ini chap 3 nya. Nggak, disini nggak pake sebelumnya!

Aaaaaannddd... Sorry disini sedikit romens nya. TT~TT dan sorry kemaren aku nggak update. Aku mau ngutip kata – kata dari author faforit aku di wattpad. 'Stay wonderfuuuullllll guys!' –LilacJackFrost-

Last! Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4! Sebelumnya, sorry banget chapter yang sebelumnya banyak typo nya. Ok, disini Fang nya lebih OOC dari sebelumnya. Jadi, persiapkan mental ada saudara – saudara sekalian. Daaaaannn... Makasih buat semua ripiu nya. Ripiu anda sangat menyokong. Thank you guys!

* * *

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

"_A-aku... A-aku i-ingin..." Aduh! Penyakit itu kambuh lagi. Tolonglah, siapa saja bantu aku._

"_Ingin apa Fang?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, bingung melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini._

"_Aku... Itu! N-nanti saat i-istirahat, m-makan bersamaku, yuk?"_

_._

_._

_._

Ya, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Mau tahu keadaanku sekarang? Bisa dibilang, aku terlihat sangat payah. Keadaanya bisa digambarkan seperti ini : orang yang menggantungkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada jawaban seseorang dihadapannya. Jadi seperti sedang menunggu keputusan hukuman eksekusi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. Ternyata, dia juga merah padam sepertiku. Aku mencoba meneguk air liurku. Ugh, bahkan meneguk liurku sendiri pun susah.

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu. Ying, sang makhluk tuhan yang paling manis ini, masih belum memberikan jawabannya.

"B-bagaimana, Ying?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Apa dia tidak suka denganku? Atau aku terlalu terburu-buru? Mungkin iya juga. Bayangkan saja, hari ini aku sudah meluncurkan 5 aksi ku kepada nya. Mulai dari duduk bareng sampai mengajaknya makan bersama. Mungkin dia masih bingung dengan tindakanku.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Dia tetap bergeming. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Feeling ku mulai berpusat pada pertanyaanku yang pertama : 'apa dia tidak suka denganku?'. Entahlah. Aku menyerah, aku menundukan wajahku, kecewa.

"Tidak mau ya? Ya sud-"

"Fang." Ia memotaong ucapanku.

"Iya?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya.

"A-aku mau." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku langsung mendongak. Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ying bilang 'iya'! YING BILANG 'IYA'! Wohoo! Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini! Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan berteriak. Aku sangat senang. Ok, aku mengakui kalau aku benar-benar OOC di fanfict ini. Ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku! Kalian mau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Gambarannya seperti ini : orang yang baru terbebas dari hukuman eksekusi. Yuhuu!

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Ying."

Ia hanya mengagguk. Aku masih bisa melihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

**End of Fang's POV**

Fang memandangi wajah Ying yang masih bersemu merah. Dibelakan mereka, BoboiBoy juga sedang menjalankan rencananya pada Yaya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Yaya?" tanya BoboiBoy yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"B-bagaimana ya? Se-sebenarnya aku m-mau, tapi.." jawab Yaya dengan gugup. Sebenarnya wajahnya sudah sangat merah, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. Ia agak takut sejujurnya, takut Yaya akan menolaknya.

"Nanti Ying dengan siapa? Aku tidak enak kalau meninggalkannya." Yaya sudah bisa menyingkirkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ying akan makan bersama Fang." Jawab BoboiBoy cepat.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya mereka semakin dekat ya?" kata Yaya dengan wajah senang.

"Iya." Lalu BoboiBoy dan Yaya memerhatikan kedua sejoli yang berada di hadapan mereka. Yaya menyandarkan pipinya ke telapak tangannya dan sikunya ia letakkan diatas meja. Ia tersenyum lebar. BoboiBoy juga melakukan pose yang sama. Mereka sama-sama senang karena kedua temannya akhirnya bisa merasakan apa itu 'cinta'. Fang dan Ying sedang berdiskusi di depan mereka. Fang dan Ying terlihat sangat kompak dan mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Hm, kapan aku bisa seperti mereka, ya?" gumam Yaya.

BoboiBoy menegakkan badannya. Eh, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tadi Yaya sepertinya bergumam kalau ia... ingin seperti mereka? Maksudnya ia ingin punya pacar begitu? BoboiBoy berani mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena 2 orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang pacaran. Kalau tidak percaya, baca saja dari chapter 1. Dari pagi sampai sekarang, si Fang ini ada saja modusnya. Kalau Yaya tidak sensitif terhadap sentuhan lain muhrim, BoboiBoy pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Daripada bingung, BoboiBoy bertanya pada Yaya.

"Hah? Seperti mereka? Kamu ingin punya pacar?" tanya BoboiBoy.

"P-pacar? Bu-bukan! Lagipula, kan kita tidak boleh pacaran. Kan kan kan?" jawab Yaya.

Heg! Entah kenapa, jawaban Yaya cukup menohok untuk BoboiBoy. Tiba-tiba BoboiBoy merasa sedikit kecewa. Gambarannya seperti ini : cintamu ditolak. Ya, itu cukup sakit kan? Secara tidak langsung, Yaya menolak BoboiBoy. Ya, meskipun BoboiBoy belum menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi pernyataan tadi juga termasuk penolakan. Raut wajah BoboiBoy berubah seketika. Ia mendadak tidak bersemangat.

"BoboiBoy? Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yaya." Jawabnya sambil menahan kecewa.

Yaya terlihat bingung. Lalu semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. "Untuk tawaranmu tadi, aku..." Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

BoboiBoy menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yaya. Ia sungguh tak sabar, ingin tahu jawaban Yaya.

"Aku... Aku... Aku mau." Jawab Yaya akhirnya.

Mata BoboiBoy membelalak. Tentu saja ia sangat senang.

"Wah! Terimakasih Yaya. Kau ini memang terbaik!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Yaya. Yang diacungi jempol hanya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Tiba-tiba teman-teman mereka berlari masuk. Lalu mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sepertinya ada guru yang lewat.

"Ya Allah, aku lupa. Sekarang jam pelajaran Matematika." Kata Yaya. Dan benar saja, Pak Guru Papa masuk beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Bangun, selamat siang Pak Guru Kebenaran!" komando Yaya.

"Selamat siang Pak Guru Kebenaran!" sahut murid-murid serempak.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Hari ini kita akan membahas tentaaaaaaaanngg! Himpunan! Buka buku paket halaman 34." Kata Pak Guru Papa dengan semangat yang sangat berlebihan. Lalu mereka semua mulai belajar tentang himpunan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat...

"Ayo, Ying." Ajak Fang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Fang." Jawab Ying yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya. Yup, mereka masih dikelas. Fang berdiri di samping Ying, menunggunya membereskan buku-buku nya.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo Fang." Kata Ying sambil berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak sekali fans Fang yang memerhatikan mereka. Mungkin mereka merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran Ying. Mereka mendesah tanda kecewa. Tapi Fang atau Ying sama sekali tidak memerdulikan mereka. Dua sejoli ini terus berjalan menuju kantin sambil berdiskusi tentang kelakuan Pak Guru Papa yang menurut mereka berdua sudah lebih dari sekedar bersemangat. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Tak jarang Ying tertawa, terkadang dua-duanya pun tertawa. Fang merasa sangat nyaman jika ia bersama Ying. Dan Ying pun merasa aman bila ia bersama Fang.

"Ingat tidak waktu kita masih SD dan Pak Guru Papa memberi kita tebak-tebakkan?" kata Fang.

"Iya. Aku ingat. Waktu itu Pak Guru sempat menipu kita kan?" sahut Ying.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tebakan itu, aku minta maaf ya, karena aku melebihi nilaimu saat itu." Fang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga kurang berusaha." Ying memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia terlihat sangat manis!

Fang tersenyum. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir dan memesan makanan.

"Bu, aku mau nasi lemak 1 dan susu kotak 1." Ying memesan.

"Aku donat lobak merah 2 dan susu kotak 1." Fang juga memesan.

Dengan cepat, Ibu kantin menyiapkan semuanya. Hanya dengan kurang lebih 4 menit, dihadapan mereka sekarang tersaji satu bungkus nasi lemak, 2 susu kotak, dan 2 donat lobak merah.

"Totalnya berapa?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil dompetnya dari saku celananya.

"Tidak usah Fang. Aku juga bawa uang ma." Kata Ying sambil mengangkat dompetnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan aku yang mengajakmu. Jadi, berapa semuanya Bu?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Jadi Rp 16.000" jawab Ibu kantin. Fang menyerahkan uangnya. Lalu ia membawa makana mereka ke salah satu meja dibawah pohon.

"Terima kasih Fang." Kata Ying.

Fang hanya mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan makanan Ying padanya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Saat sedang asik-asik menyantap makanan, mereka melihat sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu sih, tepatnya 2 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Yang satu berkerudung pink, dan satu lagi memakai topi berwarna jingga.

Ya, itu BoboiBoy dan Yaya.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4! Huahahahahaha. Makasih buat semua review nya. Dan buat yang udah nge favorite dan nge follow, you are awesome guys!

Last! Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 (Bad luck? Good luck?)

Yuhu! Chapter 5! Gimana kabar para readers yang kecenya bertambah setelah membaca fict ini? XD XD  
Huahahaha. Ok, makasih buat semua ripiu nya. Maksiiiihh banget. Ripiu kalian sangat menyokong. Thank you guys!

* * *

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Fang hanya mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan makanan Ying padanya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Saat sedang asik-asik menyantap makanan, mereka melihat sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu sih, tepatnya 2 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Yang satu berkerudung pink, dan satu lagi memakai topi berwarna jingga._

_Ya, itu BoboiBoy dan Yaya._

_._

_._

"Eh Fang, itu Yaya dan BoboiBoy kan?" tanya Ying.

"Iya. Sedang apa mereka disini?" Fang meminum susu kotaknya.

"Haiya, ini kan jam istirahat ma. Pasti mereka mau makan juga." Jawab Ying sedikit gemas sambil menutup bungkus nasi lemaknya. Fang yang melihat gerak-gerik Ying merasa heran.

"Ying, kenapa makanannya tidak dihabisakan?"

"Nanti makannya disambung lagi. Ayo kita ajak Yaya dan BoboiBoy makan bersama!" Ying menarik tangan Fang.

"Eh.. Pelan-pelan Ying!" Fang hampir saja tersedak. Tapi itu tidak penting. Rencana Fang bisa gagal kalau BoboiBoy dan Yaya ikut serta dalam acara 'makan siang bersama Ying' ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Ying, tapi kalau ia bilang, ini bukan kejutan lagi dong.

"Hai Yaya! Hai BoboiBoy!" sapa Ying dengan bersemangat.

"Hai Ying!" jawab mereka serempak. Sangat kompak.

"Ying, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku sedang makan bersama Fang. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ying. BoboiBoy hanya menahan tawa melihat tangan Fang yang masih digandeng seperti anak kecil oleh Ying.

"Fang, kau jadi anak kecil lagi ya? Pakai acara digandeng segala. Memangnya kau mau menyebrang jalan?" tanya BoboiBoy sambil cekikikan. Wajah Ying langsung memerah.

"Anak kecil kau bilang?! Awas kau!" Fang maju beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal.

"Hei, sudahlah Fang, tidak perlu bertengkar. Ayolah Yaya, BoboiBoy. Kita ini kan sahabat ma, mana seru kalau makan hanya berdua-duaan?" kata Ying.

Fang membatu seketika. Tentu saja. Coba baca lagi pernyataan Ying diatas. Dengan secara tidak langsung, Ying menyatakan bahwa ia tidak suka makan berdua dengan Fang dan hanya menganggap Fang sebagai sahabat kan? Wah, betapa nyelekitnya peryataan itu. BoboiBoy yang langsung _connect _dengan reaksi Fang, hanya tertawa cekikikan. Ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya, karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasakannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan!" Ying menarik tangan Yaya dan tangan Fang bersamaan. Fang yang masih _shock_ dengan pernyataan Ying hanya menurut. Lalu mereka ber empat diseret oleh Ying ke meja yang sudah ia tempati selama kurang lebih baru lima menit itu. Sekarang, posisi duduknya seperti ini : Fang – Ying dan diseberang meja BoboiBoy – Yaya. Fang masih membatu. BoboiBoy masih cekikikan. Sementara itu, Ying dan Yaya malah asik mengobrol kesana kesini.  
"Hei Fang, kau kenapa? Kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

Fang langsung tersadar, "Hah? Uh, apa?" tanya Fang linglung.

"Haiya, kau ini sakit atau bagaimana? Aku tadi tanya, kau sudah kenyang?"

"Oh.. Belum. Aku cuma sedang merenung saja."

"Ini Ying, dia itu sedang memikirkan tentang uc-" Fang langsung membekap mulut BoboiBoy sambil melyangkan bogem mentah ke kepala BoboiBoy yang ditutupi topi berwarna jingga.

BoboiBoy menepis tangan Fang, "Ish, sakit!" katanya sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan maut Fang. Fang kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai melahap donat lobak merah kesukaannya. Sesekali ia men death glare BoboiBoy. Yang di death glare hanya menahan tawa.

Sekarang, Fang tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya. Misi sebenarnya adalah : mengajak Ying makan berdua, mentraktirnya, dan mengobrol dengan Ying agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi sepertinya misi yang terakhir akan sangat SANGAT sulit dilakukan karena ada 2 orang pengganggu disini. Bukan pengganggu sih, mengingat mereka berdua adalah OTP baru nya Fang. Tapi tetap saja mereka mengganggu. Asalnya mau _single date_, malah jadi _double date_. Eh, _date_? Apa pertemuan ini bisa dibilang nge _date_?

Tiba-tiba..

"Hai semuanya!"

Gopal datang membawa banyak makanan.

Fang makin kesal, ia meminum habis isi susu kotaknya lalu meremas kuat kotaknya. Ok, sekarang gangguan makin bertambah.

"Hai Gopal!" jawab Yaya, BoboiBoy, dan Ying bersamaan. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa dengan anak ini?" tanya Gopal sambil menunjuk Fang.

"Oh, dia itu.." BoboiBoy lalu berbisik di telinga Gopal. Gopal menahan tawa setelah mendengarnya. Setelah itu, Gopal mulai bicara dengan hebohnya.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak, Kakek Aba menjual coklat dengan bentuk yang baru dan rasa yang lebih enak!"

"Oh ya? Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan membelinya!" sahut Yaya gembira.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita sama-sama pergi kesana?" aja BoboiBoy.

Fang langsung mendongak.

"Boleh! Ayo!" jawab Ying dan Yaya dengan antusiasme yang sedikit berlebihan.

BoboiBoy dan Gopal menyeringai tanda kemenangan. Fang kembali membatu. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar harus memperhitungkan status 'pertemanan' mereka.

Kriingg!

Suara bel. Arrgghh! Tadi BoboiBoy dan Yaya, lalu si Gopal, sekarang bel masuk. Sebenarnya mereka ini berencana untuk menghambat usaha PDKT nya atau bagaimana sih? Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja dengan dahinya sebagai tumpuan. Kedua tangannya menutupi kepala bagian belakangnya. Saat Fang mengangkat tangannya, frame kacamatanya tersenggol dan kacamatanya jatuh! Pandangannya menjadi kabur seketika. Ia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencari kacamata _frameless_ yang berwarna nila itu. Walaupun dengan mata yang minusnya lumayan besar itu, ia mampu menemukan kacamatanya, tak jauh dari kaki Gopal.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Fang mencoba mengambilnya dengan menjulurkan tangan ke bawah meja, tapi sepertinya ia kurang perhitungan karena ia tidak menyadari..

BUK!

"Aargghh!"

Adanya sisi meja.

Dahi Fang terbentur dengan cukup keras. Ia menaikkan kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang kemungkinan akan memar. 'Teman-teman'nya tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Hahahahaha!HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ying mendekatkan diri pada Fang, "Fang, kau tak apa?" tanya Ying dengan khawatir, sementara BoboiBoy dan Gopal masih tertawa.

"Oi kalian ini. Diamlah!" kata Ying pada BoboiBoy dan Gopal. BoboiBoy dan Gopal langsung menahan tawa mereka.

"Tidak Ying, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terantuk meja." Jawab Fang yang masih mengusap dahinya.

Ying masih sedikit khawatir. Saat memiringkan kepalanya, ia baru sadar, "Fang? Kacamatamu dimana?"

"Oh, kacamataku jatuh. Tadi aku mau mengambilnya tapi aku terantuk meja." Jawab Fang, ia sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Oh begitu. Ayo kita cari bersama-sama." Ying berdiri dan membungkuk, mencari kacamata Fang. Fang juga ikut berdiri dan membungkuk. Kacamatnya masih di dekat kaki Gopal. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Saat hampir sampai, tiba-tiba..

Krak!

Gopal menginjak kacamatanya.

"Alamak!" Ying menjerit tertahan.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Fang.

"Hah? Ya ampun... Maaf Fang, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Gopal sambil memungut kacamata yang sudah sangat hancur tersebut. _Frame_ nya patah menjadi 4 bagian, lensanya pun hancur. Lalu Gopal memberikan kacamata yang akan menghuni tong sampah itu pada Fang. Fang memandangnya dengan perasaan yang sangat bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa, frustasi, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu sampai ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Uh.. Kita masuk kelas saja bagaimana? Dari tadi bel sudah berbunyi." Yaya sedikit mencairkan suasana.

Mereka semua (minus Fang) mengangguk. Ying membelai bahu Fang dan mengajaknya dengan isyarat untuk masuk kelas. Fang hanya menurut. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tak ada satupun yang bicara saat itu. Ying masih setia disamping Fang, mengelus pundaknya, wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya Fang senang karena Ying sedikit perhatian padanya, tapi bagaimana caranya ia belajar jika kacamatnya rusak seperti ini?

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas...

Fang duduk di kursinya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada tasnya dan mencari buku paket dan buku tulisnya. Seringkali ia salah mengambil buku, Ying yang melihat kejadian ini langsung bertindak cepat.

"Ini." Ying menyodorkan kacamatanya.

"Eh?" Fang menatap Ying heran.

"Iya, pakai saja. Mungkin bisa membantu." Ying semakin menyodorkan kacamatanya.

Sebenarnya Fang ingin menolak, tentu saja. Tapi kalau ia menolak ia tidak akan bisa belajar, kalau ia menerimanya, kasihan Ying. Meskipun Fang tahu minus nya Ying baru 1,5 Ying tetap butuh kacamatanya. Karena jarak antara meja mereka dengan papan tulis agak jauh. Fang memandang Ying dengan keraguan. Ying hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja. Aku masih bisa melihat kok." Kata Ying sambil tersenyum, manis sekali.

Hati Fang luluh seketika. Senyuman ini, yang membuat Fang tidak bisa menolak Ying. Dan mungkin karena senyuman ini juga, Fang bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis berdarah Cina ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa benar kau masih bisa melihat?" tanya Fang sambil memakai kacamata Ying.

"Iya, minus ku baru sedikit kok. Bagaimana, apa sudah baikan?" tanya Ying penasaran.

Fang mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan lensa kacamat Ying. Tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya dengan kacamata ini pandangannya tidak terlalu kabur.

"Iya, terimakasih Ying." Fang tersenyum.

Wajah Ying memerah, ia menundukan wajahnya, "sama-sama Fang."

Senyum Fang semakin lebar. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih Kau telah menciptakan seseorang yang sangat sempurna untuk Fang.

"Berdiri, selamat siang Bu!" Yaya memberi komando dengan tiba-tiba.

Semua murid termasuk Fang dan Ying berdiri dan mengucapkan salam. Lalu mereka mulai belajar dengan tenang. Raut wajah anak-anak murid kelas 7 – 3 berubah menjadi serius setelah menyimak apa yang guru mereka ajarkan. Mungkin tak semuanya, karena 2 wajah di barisan paling depan sedikit memerah dan senyum tak pudar dari wajah mereka berdua. Yah, mungkin ini balasan dari apa yang terjadi saat istirahat tadi. Mungkin Fang tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Ying. Karena kejadian hari ini cukup membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Ying.

.

* * *

Yeeeeyyy! Chapter 5! Di chapter ini semua orang ngasih aku inspirasi. Tapi yang paling melekat di otak itu kejadian waktu kacamata temen aku rusak. Dipaa! You are my inspiration!

Last! Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Nggak kerasa banget ya, kita udah nyampe di chapter 6. Ini semua berkat dukungan dan ripiu sodara – sodara sekalian. Terima kasihhh! Ripiu anda sangat, sangat, sangat, dan SANGAT menyokong. Thank you guys!

* * *

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Raut wajah anak-anak murid kelas 7 – 3 berubah menjadi serius setelah menyimak apa yang guru mereka ajarkan. Mungkin tak semuanya, karena 2 wajah di barisan paling depan sedikit memerah dan senyum tak pudar dari wajah mereka berdua. Yah, mungkin ini balasan dari apa yang terjadi saat istirahat tadi. Mungkin Fang tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Ying. Karena kejadian hari ini cukup membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Ying._

_._

_._

Fang mengamati kacamata berbingkai biru di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia membolak-balik kacamata Ying. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Bayangan kejadian tadi siang masih setia mengelilingi otaknya. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur ukuran _King Size_ miliknya. Ya, Fang sedang berada di kamarnya, dengan piyama panjang berwarna ungu tua dengan motif kotak-kotak berbingkai kuning favorit nya. Fang menyimpan kacamata ber _frame_ bulat itu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil merancang kembali strategi PDKT yang sesuai.

_Sementara itu..._

Ying masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Kakinya melesat kesana kemari, memindahkan kertas-kertas ulangan, kumpulan LKS, buku tulis yang sudah habis, dan sebagainya. Ia mengarahkan jarinya pada jadwal pelajaran yang menempel di rak bukunya, mencari mata pelajaran untuk besok, pelajaran untuk besok adalah B. Inggris, Olahraga, dan Biologi. Lalu Ying mengambil buku B. Inggris, Biologi dan juga baju olahraganya. Semuanya ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ia duduk di kasur _Queen Size_ nya sambil menghela nafas. Kegiatan ini cukup melelahkan juga. Ia memeluk dirinya yang dibalut dengan piyama panjang berwarna kuning dengan motif kotak – kotak berbingkai ungu. Tak sengaja tangan kecilnya menyentuh pinggangnya. Seulas senyum tanpa sadar terlukis di wajahnya dan semburat merah kembali merekah di wajah Ying. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang, saat Fang menangkapnya di lab. Jantung Ying berpacu ketika ia kembali mengigat kejadian-kejadian tadi siang.

'_Haiya, ada apa lagi denganku? Pasti karena tadi aku lupa makan sayur ma. Aku harus segera makan sayuran_!' bati Ying. Lalu ia melesat menuju dapur untuk membuat salad dengan porsi yang lumayan 'wow' dan memakannya dengan sedikit bersemangat.

.

.

.

_Esok harinya..._

"Selamat pagi, Nek. Apa Ying nya ada?" tanya seorang anak dengan rambut raven. Yup, Fang sedang berada di depan rumah Ying. Menjemputnya, tepatnya.

"Oh.. Ada. Sebentar ya, Nenek panggilkan." Lalu Nenek Ying berjalan masuk.

Fang mengamati kotak kacamata bening bergaris kuning yang dibubuhi dengan motif bintang berwarna ungu tua di sudutnya. Ia tersenyum, Ying pasti akan menyukai ini. Lalu Fang meletakkan kacamata Ying di dalamnya dengan hati-hati dan menutupnya. Fang membalikan tubuhnya sambil memakai kacamata lamanya. Ya, untunglah _minus_ nya hanya bertambah sedikit. Jadi ia masih bisa memakai kacamata SD nya. Sebenarnya Fang merasa sedikit kikuk juga. Masalahnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakai kacamata berbingkai oval ini.

'Kira – kira, Ying terkejut tidak ya, melihat kacamata ini?' batin Fang. Fang mulai sibuk menghayal.

"Fang?" suara Ying membuyarkan lamunan Fang.

Fang berbalik, "Hei, Ying. Ayo ki..." Ia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Fang sedikit _shock_ melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Iya, di hadapannya memang Ying, bukan orang lain. Tapi...

Ying memakai jaket berbulu.

Jaket berbulu yang tebal.

Sampai badannya terlihat seperti bakpao.

Mulut Fang sedikit terbuka. Tentu saja, apa yang merasuki seorang Ying sampai dia bisa memakai jaket penduduk kutub seperti ini?!

Melihat Fang yang _'speechless'_, Ying pun bertanya, "Fang?" katanya sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Fang yang masih _shock_.

Perlahan Fang mulai sadar, "Eh, apa? Oh itu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ying masih ragu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Saat itu dia menyadari bahwa Fang memakai kacamata lamanya. Ying tidak menyangka. Pasalnya, kacamata itu sudah lama sekali tidak dipakai.

**Ying's POV**

'_Wah, Fang memakai kacamata itu lagi. Apa minus nya Fang tidak bertambah? Atau karena kacamataku terlalu jelek? Atau mungkin Fang tidak punya uang untuk membeli kacamata yang baru sampai dia memakai kacamata lamanya? Ya ampun, kasihan sekali dia.'_

"Ying? Kalau tidak cepat, nanti kita bisa terlambat." Suara Fang memecah lamunanku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencari kesadaran. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang mengenggam tangan kecilku. Tangan itu mengajakku untuk beranjak dari rumah sederhana ini. Ya, itu Fang. Dia yang memegang tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantung ku yang berlomba dan panas yang menjalar ke pipiku. Aduh, kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi sih? Padahal tadi aku sudah sarapan dengan menu yang sangat komplit 4 sehat 5 sempurna dengan porsi yang lebih. Bahkan aku pun sudah memakai jaket super tebal ini. Tapi kenapa perasaan ini tetap saja muncul?

"Ayo naik." Lagi-lagi Fang membuyarkan lamunanku. Wah, Fang menjemputku dengan sepeda ternyata. Aku naik dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja, aku 'kan pakai rok. Dan di sepedanya Fang tidak ada jok untuk penumpang. Hanya ada pijakan kaki di ban belakangnya. Tapi aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Lalu tanganku memegang bahu Fang.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Sudah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Fang mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi. Aku bisa merasakan angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Sungguh sangat nyaman. Kedua lenganku melingkar di sekitar leher Fang. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahku, aku benar-benar menikmati ini!

"Lebih cepat, Fang!" kataku. Fang makin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Wohoo!" daun – daun kering sedikit berterbangan ketika kami lewat. Aku benar – benar suka ini! Ya, mengingat dari dulu hingga sekarang aku selalu berjalan kaki. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku mempererat tautan di jari-jariku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau naik sepeda di pagi hari bisa seperti ini.

.

.

_Ckit..._

Aku memeluk leher Fang. Kepala dan bahu kami saling menempel, bahkan pipi kami pun bersentuhan, bola mataku membulat sempurna. Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang mampu beranjak. Rasa panas menjalari pipiku, jantungku kembali derdetak tak karuan.

"Ying?"

Aku langsung memundurkan tubuhku ketika mendengar suara Yaya. Posisi kami kembali seperti semula. Kepalaku menoleh mencari sumber suara Yaya. Ia ada di depan gerbang sekolah bersama BoboiBoy yang mulutnya terbuka. Tunggu, gerbang sekolah? Aku sudah sampai? Pantas saja tadi Fang berhenti mendadak. Ternyata kami sudah sampai. Tapi kok cepat sekali ya? Yaya menghampiriku dan membantuku turun dari sepeda milik Fang.

"Terimakasih, Yaya." Kataku sambil merapikan bajuku.

"Fang, terima – eh?" aku bingung, jujur saja. Melihat raut wajah Fang yang seperti itu, wajahnya sangat merah, bola matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia masih _shock_ sepertinya. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Fang? Hei, Fang. Kita sudah sampai di sekolah."

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh. Ia masih mematung, seperti patung. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya semakin kuat.

"Fang. Hei, kita sudah di sekolah. Ayolah!" kataku. Dan akhirnya, cara ini berhasil.

"Eh, iya? Oh sudah sampai ya? Aku mau menyimpan sepeda dulu ya." Katanya sambil masuk ke dalam sekolah. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ia sedikit berteriak kegirangan. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Ying? Kenapa kamu memakai jaket seperti ini? Ini kan sangat tebal dan udara di sekitar sini pun tidak terlalu dingin. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Yaya bertubi-tubi.

Oh iya. Jaket ini. "Oh, ini. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saja. Tapi aku tidak sakit kok."

"Oh, begitu." Yaya masih terlihat sedikit khawatir.

BoboiBoy menghampiri kami. Tapi wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba pipi BoboiBoy dan Yaya memerah. Reaksi mereka juga kurang meyakinkan. Yaya menundukan kepalanya dan BoboiBoy memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ya ampun, sebenarnya ada apa dengan teman-temanku ini? Tadi Fang, sekarang Yaya dan BoboiBoy. Apa mereka semua sedang sakit, jadi tingkah lakunya seperti itu? Atau mereka kurang makan sayuran? Sepertinya besok aku akan membawa banyak salad untuk mereka semua.

Beberapa detik berselang, mereka masih dalam posisinya. Bosan, aku menarik tangan Yaya dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas, "Yaya, ayo masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Yaya hanya mengimbangi langkahku. Aku berjalan sambil sesekali melihat sekitar. Beberapa anak memerhatikan ku. Bahkan ada yang sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Huft, pasti gara-gara jaket ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau terus-terusan memerah. Itu sedikit memalukan, tahu. Apalagi kalau di depan Fang. Eh, tunggu dulu, aku bicara apa sih, aneh-aneh saja. Tak terasa, kami sudah tiba di depan kelas. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku di barisan paling depan. Aku melihat punggung Fang menyembul di permukaan meja. Penasaran, aku hampiri Fang.

"Fang? Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

Fang sedikit terlonjak, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku melihat tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam sebungkus kertas tissue, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap-usapkan selembar tissue di kursi ku. Tunggu, Fang membersihkan kursi ku?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya. Ia lalu membuang tissue yang digunakan untuk membersihkan kursi ku. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kursinya dang mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

Bingung, aku duduk dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran B. Inggris. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menyodorkan kotak kacamata bergaris kuning dengan gambar bintang berwarna ungu tua di sudutnya. Wah, ini bagus sekali.

"Terimakasih." Kata Fang sambil menyodorkan kotak kacamata itu. Eh, maksudnya apa?

"Terimakasih untuk?" tanyaku.

"Untuk kacamatanya. Ini, aku kembalikan." Katanya sambil menaruh kotak kacamata itu di tanganku. Aku membukanya, ternyata ada kacamataku di dalamnya.

"Oh, sama-sama. Tapi, kotaknya?"

"Untukmu." Jawabnya singkat. Untukku?

"Eh, untukku?"

"Iya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku masih heran, apa tidak apa-apa?

"Terima saja. Aku memang sengaja membelinya." Kata Fang lagi. Dia membaca raut wajahku ternyata.

"Um... kalau begitu, terimakasih." Aku tersenyum sambil memakai kacamataku.

"Apa tidak panas?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Panas? Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Iya, pakai jaket setebal itu dalam cuaca seperti ini. Apa tidak panas?"

"Panas sih, tapi akhir – akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh." Jawabku sambil melepas jaket tebal ini. Wah, terasa nyaman sekali tanpa jaket yang menahan panas di tubuhmu.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Fang membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, aneh." Entah mengapa, aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini pada Fang. Jantungku lagi-lagi berpacu. Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan." Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas. Fang mengedikan bahunya dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran B. Inggris.

"_Stand up, good morning Miss_!" Suara Yaya menggelegar. Aku dan murid – murid lainnya berdiri dan memberi salam.

"_Good morning, everyone_." Jawab Miss Atty. Kami memang memanggil guru Bahasa Inggris kami dengan sebutan _Miss._

"_Today, we will learning about Past Tense. Open your book at page 46_."

Tanpa diperintah 2 kali, kami membuka buku kami dan membaca hal – hal penting tentang _Past Tense._

.

.

.

**End of Ying's POV**

"Ying, ayo!" Yaya memeluk baju seragam olahraga bercorak kuning di tangannya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Yang dipanggil sedang mencari-cari baju seragam olahraganya yang bercorak biru. Setelah menemukannya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mandi sekolah. Minggu ini, giliran anak perempuan yang berganti baju di kamar mandi. Anak laki-laki? Berganti baju di kelas.

"Jadi, berhasil?" BoboiBoy bertanya pada anak berambut raven yang sedang mencari baju seragam olahraganya yang bercorak ungu.

"Sepertinya, iya." Jawabnya sambil sedikit merapikan kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan yang dipakainya. Ya, Fang memakai kaus lagi. Jadi di _double_.

"Cie.. Yang sedang PDKT." Anak berkulit coklat dengan aksen India nya yang mencolok ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan. Yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa memerah.

"Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya anak bertopi jingga.

"Sebenarnya..." jawab Fang dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hurray! Chapter 6! Yuhuu!  
Yup, inilah hasil dari darah, keringat, dan airmata perjuangan Ghy selama ini. Huahahahaha.  
Ok, itu sangat lebay.

Sorry aku lama update nyaa. Desakan T.O membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. :v

Jadi intinya, simpulin aja sendiri. XD XD XD

Last! Mind to RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

Helllo! Huah, udah nyampe di chapter 7 aja nih. Gimana nih, kabar sodara – sodari saya yang kecenya kabina – binaaa? Huhahaha. Semoga, dengan membaca fict GJ overdosis ini bisa menambah kesehatan sodara – sodara sekalian ya. :D :D

Like always, aku mau berterimakasih buat para reviewers(?) yang udah kerajinan buat nge ripiu karya aku. Ripiu anda sangaaaaaaaatttt menyokong, seperti alas toilet. Thank you guys!

_**Ghyani Ayu Production,**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Blank Space**_

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

"_Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya anak bertopi jingga._

"_Sebenarnya..." jawab Fang dengan ragu._

"_Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Gopal._

"_Aku..._

Fang sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, "Um..."

Gopal dan BoboiBoy menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku belum punya rencana."

Gopal dan BoboiBoy terjengkang di tempat.

"Aduh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" Gopal menyemprot Fang dengan kesal.

"Hehehe.." yang di semprot hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya.

**Fang's POV**

"Hehehe.." aku tertawa kecil. Ya habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang belum punya rencana PDKT yang baru kok. Boro – boro memikirkan rencana, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saja aku langsung nge – _blank_. Jelas lah, tadi itu aku dan Ying sangat dekat. Bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana rasanya. Tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa mereka berdua ini, si BoboiBoy sama si Gopal ini, sepertinya ingin sekali tahu rencana-rencana PDKT ku. Daripada pusing, lebih baik aku tanya saja.

"Memangnya, kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencari refrensi saja. Siapa tahu dari rencana – rencana PDKT mu itu bisa aku gunakan untuk PDKT dengan Yaya." BoboiBoy menjawab dengan semburat merah diwajahnya saat mengucap kata 'Yaya'.

"Apa?!" tanyaku dengan kesal. Seenaknya saja anak itu mencuri ideku. Aku sampai rela begadang untuk memikirkan trik PDKT yang baik, dan dia dengan mudahnya mencurinya?

"Hehehe. Jangan marah dulu dong. Aku kan baru pakai satu trik." Katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hei, itu kan bukan trik anak ini. Itu trik kita bertiga." Gopal menimpali.

Trik bertiga? Yang mana?

"Tapi yang itu gagal. Hahaha." BoboiBoy tertawa.

Oh! Aku baru ingat! Trik yang makan bersama itu. Yang gagal karena ada kemunculan mereka. Yang kacamataku rusak di injak si Gopal. Aku mengenakan seragam olahraga ku dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gopal sedikit berteriak.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan menjawab, "Ke lapangan."

"Woy, jangan dibuka dulu pintunya!" Gopal dan BoboiBoy langsung memakai seragam olahraga mereka dengan tergesa – gesa.

Sambil melangkah mundur, aku membuka pintu, saat aku berbalik..

.

.

BUGH!

.

.

"Aduh!" aku sedikit meringis saat bokongku membentur lantai. Siapa sih, yang menabraku? Dasar ceroboh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Punya mata nggak sih? Aku mendongakkan kepala. Dan ternyata..

.

"Ying! Kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku. Haduh, aku ini bagaimana sih? Jalan kok tidak hati-hati. Sudah punya 4 mata pun masih ceroboh. Dasar bodoh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya." Katanya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya." Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Aduh! Jangan begini dong. Masa berubah jadi tomat di depan Ying sih? Malu tahu.

"Eh bukan! Aku yang menabrak. Aku berlari tadi." Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas kecil tanganku.

"Aku yang tidak hati-hati. Tadi aku berjalan mundur, jadi tidak bisa melihat kalau ada orang di depanku." Aku meremas balik sesuatu yang ada di tanganku itu.

"Bukan Fang, aku yang menabrak." Sesuatu itu mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat.

"Tidak Ying, aku yang me–."

"Hei. Sampai kapan kalian mau berdebat? Pakai acara pegang-pegangan tangan segala. Ayo cepat ke lapangan." Suara Gopal memecah perdebatan kecil kami. Eh, tunggu. Pegang-pengangan tangan?

Aku melirik ke bawah. Dan ternyata, yang mencengkram tanganku itu Ying! Aku ulangi supaya dramatis, **yang mencengkram tanganku itu** **YING**! Ini pasti karena insiden tabrakan tadi. Pasti Ying lupa melepaskan tangannya. Eh, tapi aku juga ingin sih. Ah! Sudahlah.

Pipiku kembali memanas, jantungku berpacu. Duh! Jangan kumat lagi dong! Aku melepas genggamanku, begitu juga dengan Ying. Kepalaku tertunduk. Aku malu sekali. Lubang mana lubang?! Aku ingin masuk kesana sekarang juga! (?)

"M-maaf." Kataku sambil melangkahkan kaki ke lapangan.

Aku terus saja menunduk. Meskipun banyak suara-suara anak perempuan dari kelas lain yang meneriakan namaku ketika aku melewati kelas mereka. Ya biasalah, _fangirl_, resiko jadi orang tampan nan perfect seperti aku ini. Tapi, mau sekeras apapun mereka berteriak,(asalkan tidak di depan telinga ku, tentunya) aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan mereka. Seseorang sudah memenuhi hatiku, ingat? Si kuning dengan kacamata bulat. Hm, kuning dengan biru ya? Aku jadi ingat Lemon squash. He? Lemon squash? Memikirnya saja sudah membuatku berubah menjadi tomat. Hahaha.

"WOY!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Lemon Squash!" refleks, kata-kata itu mengalir deras dari mulutku.

"Hmp...Hahahahahaha!HUAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa 'teman-teman'ku menggelegar. Ya, tadi si BoboiBoy dan si Gopal mengagetkanku. Sampai kata-kata memalukan itu keluar deras. Untung saja koridor ini sepi dan suaraku tidak terlalu keras.

"Ck, kalian lagi. Mau apa kalian?"

"Lemon squash? Kau cinta pada minuman, Fang? Kau sudah tidak normal ya?" Gopal mengusap airmata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Dengan kesal dan malu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke lapangan.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu. Aku mau tanya!" BoboiBoy mengejarku.

"Tanya apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yaya." Sahutku acuh.

"Bukan soal Yaya. Meskipun ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yaya."

"Ck, jadi intinya?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, yang tadi itu termasuk trik PDKT bukan?"

Seburat merah tipis muncul diwajahku, "Ya jelas bukan. Tadi itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Mana aku tahu kalau Ying ada di belakangku."

"Oh, begitu ya. Yasudah, kami duluan ya!" BoboiBoy dan Gopal berlari ke lapangan.

Aku hanya mengedikan bahu.

**End of Fang's POV**

.

.

.

"Yaya, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Ying melipat baju olahraganya. Yup, pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai dan mereka sedang berganti baju di toilet sekolah.

"Boleh. Tentang apa?" sahut Yaya sambil memakai hijab _pink_ nya.

"Kenapa setiap aku dekat dengan Fang wajahku jadi terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya ya? Padahal aku sudah memakai jaket yang sangat tebal dan aku sudah makan makanan yang sangat sehat." Ying memainkan jarinya di sekitar baju olahrganya yang terlipat rapi.

Yaya terbelalak, ia mendekati Ying sambil tersenyum lebar,"Apa benar? Kau merasakan semua itu?"

"I-iya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, denganku?" Ying masih bermain dengan baju seragamnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Ying!"

"Apa?!" Ying mendongakkan kepalanya. Jatuh cinta?

"Iya, dengan Fang."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa? "

"Ya, begitulah. Cinta itu sulit dijelaskan." Senyum Yaya makin mengembang.

'_Cinta ya? Apa itu penting untuk masa depanku? Tapi aku harus fokus belajar, dan sepertinya cinta ini hanya menghambat. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini. Aaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Yaya,"

"Ya?" Yaya kembali mengenakan hijabnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hm, itu tergantung kondisimu. Kalau kau memang benar suka pada Fang, biarkan saja perasaan itu. Tapi kalau tidak, ya lupakan saja perasaan itu."

"Begitu ya?"

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya. Sekarang, jika kau masih merasa nyaman di dekatnya, lanjutkan saja."

Ying tersenyum lemah. Entah kenapa, saat Yaya memberitahunya tentang cinta, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dari buku – buku yang ia baca, cinta itu selalu berakhir tragis atau bahkan di saat perjalanan menuju cinta itu sendiri yang tragis. Ini masih terlalu awal, ia belum mau menghadapi semua ini. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan menyedihkan bersama Fang.

.

.

.

.

"Berdasarkan sistem 5 kingdom, makhluk hidup di klasifikasikan kedalam 5 kelompok yaitu ada kingdom monera, protista, fungi, plantae, dan kingdom animalia."

Semua murid kelas 7 – 3 mencatat dengan semangat ketika guru Biologi mereka, Bu Sri, menerangkan tentang klasifikasi makhluk hidup. Seorang anak dengan rambut raven beberapa kali melirik makhluk manis yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung. Beberapa jam lalu, makhluk manis ini masih ada di sebelahnya kan? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi berada di belakangnya? Apa dia marah? Atau hanya sedang _badmood_? Atau mungkin si surai raven mulai menyebalkan? Oh! Mungkin karena si surai raven mengeluarkan aroma yang menyengat hidung? Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Sekarang kalian tulis pengertian serta contoh dari kelima kingdom yang tadi Ibu sebutkan." Bu Sri menyudahi pidato panjangnya dan duduk di belakang meja guru.

'Marah?' secarik kertas mendarat tepat diatas buku paket Ying. Dari tulisannya, Ying tahu yang mengirim kertas itu pasti manusia ungu di depannya.

Tuk!

Gumpalan kertas kecil jatuh ke lantai setelah sempat mendarat di kepala si surai raven. Tangannya terjulur kebawah untuk mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ternyata pesannya yang tadi dikirimkan untuk makhluk di belakangnya. Terdapat goresan tinta dibawah pesannya yang pertama,

'Tidak.'

Fang kembali menuliskan kata-kata dibawahnya. Setelah itu ia melipat kertasnya dengan sangat rapi dan kembali meletakkannya di meja Ying.

'Kenapa pindah?' begitu isinya.

Ying langsung membalasnya, dan melemparkannya kembali pada Fang.

Fang menghela nafas ketika kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya setelah lagi-lagi sebelumnya kertas kecil itu sempat mendarat di kepalanya.

'Tidak kenapa-kenapa.' Jawabnya.

Fang melirik Ying yang sedang berkonsentrasi menulis. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, dengannya? Tak biasanya Ying sangat cuek pada Fang. Apalagi beberapa hari ini sejak Fang terus-menerus melontarkan aksi nya itu. Bingung dan sedikit putus asa, Fang kembali menulis rangkuman di bukunya.

'_Mungkin besok dia akan kembali lagi.' _Fikirnya.

.

.

Kriing!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sontak saja seluruh murid kelas 7 – 3 mendesis penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, karena sudah bel pulang, silahkan bersiap-siap."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, seluruh murid kelas 7 – 3 langsung memasukan buku- buku mereka ke dalam tas dengan bersemangat.

"Berdiri, terima kasih, Bu!" Yaya memberi komando kepada teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" seluruh murid pun memberi salam dengan antusias. Kecuali 2 anak berdarah China yang sama-sama menggunakan kacamata. Keduanya terlihat murung dan kurang bersemangat.

"Yaya, mau tidak, pulang bersamaku?" seorang anak bertopi jingga menghampiri Yaya dan Ying.

"Yaya, kau duluan saja. Hari ini ada tugas piket." Kata Ying pada Yaya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Yaya bertanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku takut kau pulang terlambat." Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Ying! Fang!" Yaya mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas bersama BoboiBoy. Ya, di kelas itu memang hanya ada Fang dan Ying. Kebetulan mereka piket di hari yang sama. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua. Ada juga Amar Deep, Suzy, dan Iwan. Tapi mereka sudah pulang dengan alasan 'izin'. Jadilah tinggal Fang dan Ying di kelas.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Ying mengambil sapu di pojokan kelas dan mulai menyapu lorong bangku pertama. Fang memandanginya dengan bingung. Untuk sedikit mengulur waktu, ia hanya menghapus papan tulis.

"Masih marah?" tanya Fang ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah marah." Jawab Ying datar. Tuh 'kan, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa diam?" tanya Fang lagi sambil sesekali melirik Ying yang sedang menyapu.

"Tidak boleh?" sekarang nadanya mulai tegas. Dan Ying mempercepat aktivitasnya. Sehingga lumayan banyak bagian yang belum tersapu bersih.

"Boleh saja sih." Fang masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya, menghapus papan tulis yang tidak terlalu kotor itu.

Ying tidak menyahut lagi. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah berpindah ke lorong kedua, dan ketiga. Fang yang masih menghapus papan tulis hanya terdiam. Sepertinya Ying bukan sekedar _badmood_. Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya marah. Sampai Ying meninggalkan kelas pun, Fang masih terdiam, memikirkan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

'_Kira-kira apa ya?'_

.

.

* * *

Hallo semuanyaaa! Eh, sorry ya, chap ini jadi pendek. Hahaha. Abisnya, aku nggak dapet inspirasi terus. Hahahaha. Buat NaiiLavigne dan AqariFiaFRsd, ada surprise buat kalian di chapter 8 nanti! Selamat penasaran yaaa.. XD XD

Ok, ini dia balesan riview :

**chevyta sari** : Ini udah diterusin, cantik. Rajin – rajin riview yaa!

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Mau happy ending? Tunggu aja yaa. XD XD

**Guest** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Iya, aku aja gregetan. Ying itu polos bageeeettt. Rajin – rajin riview yaa.

**Chevyta sari** : Iya, mereka so sweet kan, kalo bonceng – boncengan? XD XD Makasih buat do'a nya yaa!

**White Cat** : Kakakmu akan BoboiBoy sandera dan akan dia paksa sebagai pacar! HUAHAHAHAHAHA (Oke, abaikanlah balasan riview yang tadi) BTW, makasih review nya yaa!

Last! Mind to RnR?


End file.
